Lewis Who?
by SilvrBlade
Summary: 6 months after Lewis's death, Olivia feels like she's finally getting her life back. That is, until she winds up in a very similar situation with an all-too-familiar face. "Oh, you thought Lewis was bad? Baby, I was my brother's worst nightmare." Story adopted with permission from Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Hi everyone! So you many of you may recognize this story as previously belonging to Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer, but recently she got too busy to continue it, so she allowed me to adopt it. :) The first two chapters will remain fundamentally the same, but after that, she's given me artistic liberty to finish the story. And if you know anything about me, you know that it's going to be a fantastically exciting and bumpy ride for our characters. :) So sit back, relax, and most importantly, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

As Olivia made her way to her boyfriend's apartment from her therapist's office, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Today was the sixth month anniversary of Lewis's death, and Olivia finally was finally feeling like she was getting her life back. Despite her therapist's protests, she'd informed him that today's was going to be her last therapy session, and when she said goodbye, it wasn't just to her therapist. She said good-bye to him, to Lewis, and to her old life.

She was so tired of being viewed as the victim, not just by her entire squad, but by everyone. And she felt that continuing to see Dr. Irwin was just prolonging that image of emotional dependence. She wasn't a victim anymore; she'd won. Lewis was dead and she was was no way in hell that he was going to keep her from moving on, despite his last words before he pulled the trigger. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She was safe, and ironically, she felt freer than she'd ever felt in her life before Lewis.

Olivia was walking up the stairs to Brian's apartment when brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her cellphone ringing. She quickly grabbed it from her purse, and smiled as she saw Brian's name light up on the screen.

"Hey Bri, I'm walking up the stairs right now." Silence. "Bri?"

She glanced back at her iPhone's screen, to see if he had hung up or if it was on mute. But neither happened.

_Maybe it was just a butt-dial_, she thought to herself as she hung up the phone and slipped it into her jacket pocket. _Well, whatever it is, it can wait fifteen seconds._

She stuck her key through the keyhole and let herself inside his apartment, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Bri?" she asked as she looked around the apartment.

_The lights are on_, she thought, _so he had to be here._

She walked farther inside and heard the shower running in the bathroom. She smiled as she opened the bathroom door.

"Is this why you called me?" she giggled as she pushed the shower curtain back, expecting to find him naked. But to her surprise, she didn't see anyone.

She was leaning over to turn the faucet off when she heard muffled sounds coming from the tub. She looked down and gasped in horror as she saw Bryan lying down in the bathtub, with duct-tape around his mouth, and his hands and feet bound with rope. He was struggling to breathe, as the tub filled with more and more water. It was practically covering his nostrils by now.

"BRIAN!" she cried as she quickly lifted his body and sat him upright, twisting the shower handle to stop the running water. She quickly began to pull the tape away from his mouth. "Brian, what happened? I was just-"

The words caught in her throat when she felt the tip of a gun press against the back of her skull.

She lifted her hands up slowly in surrender, hoping quietly that this was just a robbery gone terribly wrong.

"Okay, okay," she breathed, "let's take it easy. You can take whatever you want. We won't fight you."

She flinched as she felt the man reach for the weapon that was lodged on her belt-clip. Then she felt him lift the hem of her pants and remove her ankle gun.

_Shit, this isn't good_, she thought to herself frantically. _This isn't good at all._

"Okay, you have my guns," she said calmly, keeping her hand where he could see them. "You're in control."

Olivia knew how to get inside criminal's minds, and if letting him believe that he was in control meant that she and Brian would get out of this alive, she would do it.

Suddenly, without saying a word, the man grabbed her by her hair and pushed her into the sink, causing her head to crash into the glass mirror.

She cried out as her head collided with the mirror, and stared as the blood-soaked shards of glass dropped into the sink. Slowly, she glanced up at the mirror, but when she saw the reflection, she couldn't believe her eyes.

I have to be hallucinating, she thought to her, as she stared dumbfounded at the reflection of the man behind her.

Her attacker looked identical to William Lewis, the only difference being that he was missing the giant scar that circled Lewis's left eye. But Olivia was positive that it was him.

"Lewis?" she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. "No...no, it can't be."

He grinned back at her through the mirror. "What's the a matter, hun? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"You're dead!" she cried, closing her eyes tightly. She prayed that when she would open them back up, she would wake up from the terrible nightmare she was in.

"Oh, I'm not _that_ Lewis," he cooed. "You think he was bad? Let me tell you a secret." He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Baby, I was my brother's worst nightmare..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome, and I'm so excited for you guys to see what I have in store! ****Now enjoy!**

Chapter 2

At the man's words, Olivia's world suddenly came crashing down on her. She thought of all the fear that she'd finally let go of, all the nightmares she'd finally stopped having, and all of the time she spent trying to recover from everything Lewis did to her, and she felt all of her progress seeping out of her through the cuts in her face. He was back. No, not him, but possibly a worse version of him. The thought made Olivia's mouth go dry.

_God help me._

The smile on the man's face widened wickedly as he saw the terror in her eyes, and in that moment, Olivia couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He looked too much like Lewis; it was like he was back from the dead, and it was enough to make Olivia feel like she was going to lose her lunch.

She looked away from him stubbornly.

"Lewis didn't have a brother," she said matter-of-factly. "You're lying."

He chuckled. "What, my brother never talked about me?" He leaned in closely to her face. "I can't say I'm surprised, though. Me and William never really saw eye-to-eye, if you know what I mean. He was always trying to prove that he was better than me, but he wasn't." He shrugged. "But I guess that's why I'm alive and he's not."

Olivia opened her eyes and stared blankly at him, still trying to absorb everything. She felt like she was losing her mind.

"Out of words, huh?" he grinned, making eye contact with Liv's reflection. "Don't worry. I've got enough words for both of us."

He suddenly grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them behind her back with a pair of steel handcuffs he'd had clipped to his belt. Before she could react, he grabbed her underarms, heaved her over his shoulder, and started carrying her back into the living room.

It took a minute for Olivia to process what what happening, but when she finally did, she fought like Hell. She writhed and squirmed, trying desperately to free herself from his grip. But she quickly found that he was much too strong, and that she was in too awkward of a position for her to effectively fight back.

After a few minutes of struggling, the man pushed Olivia onto the couch, throwing his entire weight on top of her. She stifled a scream, knowing better than to draw attention to their apartment. He had all of her weapons, and she tried to scream for help, she knew he'd kill her, her boyfriend, and whoever came to the door to help. He was in total control of the situation, and that scared her.

"What do you want?" she asked, biting her lip to fight back tears.

He only smiled and brought his mouth close to her ear. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"No," she breathed as he bit the side of her face. He put a hand on her breast and bit her earlobe, and she yelped both from fear and from pain.

Suddenly the weight on her stomach lightened, and when she looked up, she saw the muzzle of her gun staring back at her.

"Rule number one: the next time you make a sound, I'll give you a real reason to make one."

Olivia closed her mouth, and watched while the man got up from the couch. He began walking over to the kitchen.

"Lewis, please," she pleaded breathlessly, unsure of what else to say, "let's just talk about this-"

She felt the words catch in her throat as he spun around and stuck the muzzle of the gun into her mouth. He began to push it down her throat, and she felt herself begin to choke.

"Rule number two," he said angrily, "don't ever call me Lewis. Lewis was my idiot brother. My name's Stefan, and you _will_ refer to me as such."

Olivia coughed and tried to pull her head away, but he only stuck the gun farther into her throat, so roughly that she felt it cut her tongue and cheeks.

"Lewis was a imbecile," Stefan continued. "He was sloppy, careless, and stupid. And on top of that, he was too cocky. He could never keep his mouth shut about what he did to every Dick and Harry he met, and he was an idiot for it." He pulled the gun out of her mouth, and Olivia spat out the blood from the cuts.

He smirked. "I guess you don't swallow much, do you Detective?"

She felt her cheeks begin to heat up, but she ignored it. She had more important things to worry about than his sexual japes.

"So you were rivals?" she asked. She'd decided that she was going to try to keep him distracted until help arrived. One of Brian's neighbors _had_ to have heard the commotion, right? So if she could just keep him talking until help came, she hoped that it would give her a better shot at staying alive.

"'Were' being the operative word," he answered flatly. "Yes, we were rivals, until you killed him. Isn't that right, Detective Benson?"

"Your brother killed himself," she replied incredulously.

"Maybe," Stefan growled, "or maybe you or one of your buddies offed him and tried to cover it up."

"That's not what happened," she said, shaking her head. "I swear to God, that's not what happened."

"I don't believe in God, Detective," he replied darkly, making his way back to the kitchen, "so, swearing to him isn't proving shit to me."

Stefan opened the fridge and pulled out the cold cuts and the mayonnaise jar.

"But you know what?" he asked. "Honestly, I don't care what your friends did to him. Hell, I'm pretty impressed with it, myself. No one's ever killed a Maxfield before."

Stefan looked up, hoping to see Olivia's reaction as he spread the mayo onto a slice of bread. Seeing the shock on her face, he laughed as he finished assembling his sandwich. He took a bite, smiling mockingly. "You seriously didn't think that our surname was actually Lewis did you?" he guffawed through a mouthful of sandwich. "William was dumb, but he wasn't _that_ dumb. He would've had to have been batshit insane for him to keep the Maxfield name if he wanted to stay alive." Stefan shook his head as he took another bite, watching her reaction carefully. "You do know about the Maxfield family, don't you Detective?"

Olivia stared at Stefan in confusion as she tried to remember the name.

Maxfield...Maxfield...why does that sound so familiar?

"Oh, come on, Detective," Stefan mocked, "you need to brush up a little on your Maxfield's were responsible for the most notorious murderous-rampage of the entire north side of the country." He finished off his sandwich and grinned at the memory of his family's dark past. "Boy, did our father have fun back in his days. What I would do to go back in time and witness all of those killings one by one." Stefan smiled and licked the mayo from his fingers, deep in thought.

"48 women," Olivia mumbled, the memory suddenly coming back.

"Hm?" he asked. "Speak up, Detective."

"Your family killed 48 women," she repeated, louder and more aggressively than she intended.

"No, the police _found_ 48 women." Stefan began to put the sandwich supplies away, the pride still shining in his face. "My dad bragged about killing hundreds of em'. And that's not including my uncles and my grandfather." He paused, his face suddenly darkening. "My brother and I tried to follow in his footsteps after the rest of our family was sentenced to life in prison, but like I said before, William was sloppy. He never listened to any of my advice, even though I'm the older twin. Of course I was the wiser one, but William couldn't handle the that. He had to always do the exact opposite as me, just out of spite, because he refused to believe that I was better than him. When I traveled South, he traveled North. When I went left, he went right." He paused again, this time turning his attention to Olivia. A new aggressiveness shone in his eyes. "That is, until he came across you.

"Suddenly, when he met you, all bets were off. He didn't give a shit about getting caught anymore, and all he talked about was how you would be his grande finale. But then he got himself killed, and his work was left unfinished." Stefan shook his head. "You must understand, Detective, the Maxfields don't leave any loose ends. We made a promise to our father that if we were to go down, we'd take our victims down with us, so there would be nothing left to discuss." Stefan cocked his head, staring at Olivia intently. "Unfortunately, you were left as a loose end."

"Is that why you're here, then?" Olivia asked, her heart sinking. "Are you here to finish the job?"

"In a way, yes," he replied. An eager look suddenly came across his face, as if he'd remembered something important. "Did you know that my idiot brother kept a diary about you?"

Stefan walked over to the other side of the couch and picked up a black book bag. He slowly unzipped the front zipper and pulled out a black leather journal, lifting it up for Olivia to see.

"It was both the smartest and the dumbest thing he's ever done," Stefan laughed. "I think William may have known more about you than you know about yourself. Everyone you've ever talked to, every coffee shop and superstore you've ever stopped at, every single thing that makes you tick, is right in this journal." He tapped his finger against the leather, as if to emphasize his point. "It's like he left an instruction manual for me to finish the job," Stefan smiled as he began to flip through the pages. "The only thing is, I've never been a big fan of having to finish off my brother's dirty work." He closed the journal and gave Olivia an evil smile. "So yes, I'm here to finish the job. But this time, we're going to have to start from the very beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia stared at the journal in her captor's hands. Could it be true? Had Lewis inadvertently left his brother a manual detailing how to get inside of her head? Stefan followed her gaze and grinned when he realized what she was staring at.

"Would you like me to read some entries to you?" he asked, smiling widely. He began to flip through the pages, not bothering to wait for an answer. "Oh, I like this one," he said proudly. "'September 17th. I watched Benson sleep again tonight. Night is always the best time to watch her, because when she's awake, her guard is always up. She's always on the lookout for me. But when she's asleep, she's helpless. Her chest rises and falls slowly and deeply, her body calm because she doesn't realize I'm here. Maybe I'll knock her out next time I see her. I like having her struggle, so having her wake up with me already inside of her would really be a sight!" Stefan paused to glance up at Olivia's horror-struck face. "Don't worry, it gets better. 'Sometimes I imagine-'"

"Stop," Olivia ordered, biting her lip and trying to hide her shaking. "Stop reading."

"Why?" Stefan taunted, closing the diary and straddling her stomach again. He began to brush his fingertips lightly up her thighs. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Olivia stared at the wall defiantly, refusing to give her captor the satisfaction of showing her disgust. The very fact that Lewis had watched her sleep made her stomach churn-he had thought about her; fantasized about her! And from only a few feet away, with her never realizing! The thought of having him so close cause bile to rise up into her throat. But she was quickly brought back to the present as he began to touch her.

"Lewis loved his power trips," Stefan mused, rubbing Olivia's stomach under her shirt with his thumbs and beginning to kiss her neck. "He wanted you awake the whole time. But I'm not so greedy. Maybe I won't even wake you up for what I want to do with you. Maybe you'll just wake up, naked and violated, not knowing which way is up." He smiled as he nipped her ear and watched her flinch away from him. "How would you feel about that, Detective? Not even being able to remember what happened, with your only indication of my being there being the intense pain between your legs?"

Without warning he slid his hand between her legs, and she jumped, wriggling out of his grasp as best she could.

"Enough!" she cried, trying to fight him off with tears in her eyes. "Stop it!"

Stefan only laughed and slid off of her, slipping the diary back into his backpack.

"Detective," he said, "if you can't even handle my hand between your legs, then you're going to have a real great time with what I have planned for you."

* * *

Brian Cassidy knew that his time was limited. Somehow he'd managed to turn himself around in the tub, and after a good bit of effort, had managed to free himself by fraying the rope around his wrists by scraping it against a sharp part of the faucet. Once the rope was weak enough, he'd broken free, and had quietly slipped out of his wet clothing so that it wouldn't make noise when he got out of the tub. Then, dressed in only his boxers, he'd escaped to his bedroom to climb out of the fire escape. The asshole who'd trapped him in his bathroom had taken his cell phone and had cut the cord for his land line, so Brian knew he would have to go to one of his neighbors for help if he wanted to make sure that he and Olivia both made it out alive.

He quietly pulled open the window and climbed through, stepping gently onto the fire escape. Then, as soon as he was all the way out, he snuck down to the next floor, where his friend David had an apartment. Brian tapped on his friend's window, trying to ignore the look on his face when he saw that Brian was only in his underwear.

"Don't judge me," Brian said sternly as David opened the window for him. "Where's your phone?"

"Over there," his friend replied, pointing to the house phone. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"No time," Brian replied, grabbing the phone and dialing 911. "I'll explain later. Hello? Yes, I'd like to report a break-in. Someone broke into my apartment, locked me in my bathroom, and is currently holding my girlfriend captive. I managed to escape while he wasn't paying attention, but he's still got my girlfriend." He paused as the woman on the other end spoke. "Her name is Olivia Benson, and mine is Brian Cassidy. We're both detectives for the NYPD." He paused again. "I think I heard the guy say his name was Stefan, and that he was related to William Lewis,a man who stalked and tried to rape my girlfriend about 6 months ago. I'm afraid that he wants to hurt her because he thinks she was responsible for his brother's death." As he continued to give the operator his information, David went into his bedroom and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. "Yes, thank you," Brian said, both to his friend and the operator. "No, I'll stay on the line."

He began to pull on the sweatpants with one hand, when suddenly a loud crash sounded from upstairs.

"Shit," Brian breathed, pulling the pants on the rest of the way. He began to talk into the phone again. "No, the police need to come now. It sounds like they're struggling, and I don't know what's going on. I think he's hurting her." Another loud bang. "Fuck! Forget it, I'm going back in there." He thrust the phone at his friend, but David grabbed his shoulder instead.

"You're not going back up there," David told him sternly, his grip like iron on his friend's shoulder. "The police will be here soon, right?"

Brian opened his mouth to reply, but the words were stolen from him when he heard another bang, Olivia scream, and the man upstairs start to laugh loudly.

"Fuck that," Brian yelled, ripping his shoulder away, tossing the phone to his friend, and climbing back out onto the fire escape. "I _am_ the police."

**Notes: You guys need to have a little more faith in me! I promised not to abandon the story, and I'm not going to! I just got busy with school and didn't have time to write the next chapter. But now it's here, and I'm working as hard as I can to write the next one. So just please be patient with me, and I'll update again as soon as I can. :) Meanwhile, don't forget to leave a review, and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia cried out in pain as Stefan threw her to the floor again.

"Where is he?" Stefan shouted angrily, whipping his belt against the counter. The buckle made a loud BANG as it hit the counter top, making her flinch. "You let him loose! How? I want to know how!"

"I didn't!" she cried, trying to scoot away from him. He whipped her across the face with the belt buckle, and she could taste blood in her mouth. "I swear, I didn't! You were with me this whole time!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, only to throw her back down, right into the counter. Olivia screamed in surprise and pain as her head hit the marble with another loud BANG, and she felt her vision begin to go spotty. In the background, she thought she could faintly hear Stefan laughing. But despite her pain, Olivia knew she had to keep fighting. If Brian was loose, then he would most certainly have called the police by now. All she needed to do was keep Stefan busy until they get there.

Stefan then grabbed her by the hair and violently yanked her to her feet, forcing her to look at him with his firm grip on her scalp. He pulled the gun from his waistband and held it to her neck, glaring at her. But Olivia's head was spinning, and the only thing keeping her from falling to her knees was Stefan's fist full of hair keeping her upright.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Stefan growled. "Where is your asshole boyfriend?"

"I told you I don't know!" she replied, disoriented and half-crying. "I don't know!"

Stefan paused a moment, but only sighed and shook his head.

"William always talked about how you were stubborn," he said grimly. "I guess that that just means that whenever I do find that prick, I'm going to serve you his head on a spike. Would you like that, Detective?"

Olivia didn't answer. She was full-on crying now; the emotional trauma of having an even worse version of Lewis returning had been enough make her vomit, but now this man was threatening to kill Brian, and she was helpless to do anything. Stefan yanked her hair again, and she cried out in both pain and despair.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know," Stefan said, meeting her eyes. "You could just come with me, like a good girl, and no one you love will get hurt."

For a moment, the two were locked in an epic staring contest, despite Olivia's wavering consciousness. She did her best to meet his gaze bravely, but she knew that he could see the fear behind her eyes. She began to debate whether or not to go quietly-she didn't like the idea of giving him that power over her, but at the same time, what choice did she have? She couldn't allow her friends to get hurt. Suddenly, Stefan crashed his lips against hers, and as repulsive as it was, Olivia knew it was a test. If she pulled away, then he would kill Brian, as punishment for not being a "good girl." But, if she didn't react, then maybe it would be enough to show him that she was choosing to save her friends. So she stood, still as a statue as Stefan kissed her, while she fought the urge to vomit.

Suddenly, there was a bang at the window in Brian's bedroom, and Stefan's head shot up. He quickly tied Olivia's bonds to the fridge and cocked his gun, moving slowly toward the open bedroom. Olivia's heart was beating quickly; was it the police, coming to save her? Or was it Brian, foolishly coming back to try to be a hero?

She never found out.

Before Stefan could make it halfway to the bedroom, someone began beating on the front door.

"Police!" someone shouted on the other side of the door. "Open the door, now!"

Olivia watched Stefan look frantically from the door to the bedroom and back to the door, the panic unfolding on his face. But at the very same moment, both captor and captive remembered that Olivia hadn't been gagged.

"Help me!" Olivia screamed as Stefan sprinted toward her. "Hel-!"

Her cries were cut short by Stefan punching her before she could get the next word out. Her head hit the fridge, and this time the dark spots in her vision began to grow larger and larger as she slowly felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

As Brian dashed back up the fire escape, David followed closely behind.

"Brian, stop!" David ordered, reaching for his friend. His fingers brushed against Brian's arm, but that was about as close as he got before Brian quickened his pace. "That guy has a gun, and you don't even have a shirt on! How do you expect to be Olivia's knight in shining armor when you're unarmed and half naked?"

But Brian ignored him, and continued to climb. Finally they reached the landing at Brian's bedroom window, and Brian began to climb in, until David promptly pulled him back out.

"She needs me!" Brian whispered harshly, fighting his friend's grip. He knew he had to be quiet to make sure that Stefan didn't know that he was there, but that was hard to do with his friend pushing his anger. "He could be killing her right now. He could be raping her! I need to stop him."

"But you can't!" David argued. "It isn't safe for either of you!"

Brian fought back against his friend, and finally managed to pull his arm loose. But when he did, he accidentally hit the window with his elbow, making a noise that he knew was too loud for Stefan to ignore. He swore under his breath, glared at David, and began to try and jump through the window again, but David held on tightly.

"You're an idiot if you think you can take him!" David cried, but it wasn't enough. Brian wrenched himself out of his grip and tumbled into his bedroom through the window.

The detective immediately got to his feet, but when he got to the door, he heard a violent knocking at his front door.

"Alright!" the cops shouted. "We're coming in!"

Brian ran out into the hall just as soon as the cops broke through his door, but their efforts were in vain; the apartment was already empty. After assuring the police that he lived there, Brian helped them search through his living space, but neither Olivia nor Stefan were anywhere to be found. In the few short moments between a knock at the door and a bang on the window, Stefan and Olivia had somehow managed to get out without them knowing. The two had simply vanished.

**Notes: Found some extra time to write the next chapter, so here it is! I can't promise that the next update will be this prompt, but I'll do the best I can! Thanks to everyone for all of your support, and please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
